The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLELE06115’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely and early-flowering Lobelia cultivars with good branching habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobelia originated from an open-pollination in June, 2003 of a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 040312, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lobelia erinus. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in April, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.